


Away

by Bunsenpai



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Grinding, Hand Jobs, Naked Cuddling, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsenpai/pseuds/Bunsenpai
Summary: The Crystal Exarch finds himself busy even after the Everlasting Light has been banished. Lyna ask the Warrior of Darkness to get him to rest, though not in a way she expected.





	Away

There’s not a lot of comfort in the Ocular. Just him, the endless piles of books, and whatever machinery that protects the Crystarium. There had been more than a handful of times he woke up hunched over a book in the only chair in the room. Lyna would have scolded him a million times over for his horrible posture. The Exarch would just bury himself further into his research every time.

When his head was only filled with ideas and plans on how to save both the First and the Source from the Calamity, he never quite thought about much else. He never thought he would survive, much less manage to find himself in a relationship with his inspiration. Even the thought of it now still sends shivers down his spine and leads his thoughts astray. 

“G’raha.” There it is again, her sweet voice calling out his name. His ears perk up, eyes tearing away from the aged text to spot her standing by the door with two mugs in hand. “You need to rest.”

Since coming back from the Source, she has brought pillows, rugs, and couches into the room. The Exarch isn’t one to stop her on her mission, and something tells him that Lyna may have a hand in the matter. She worked diligently around him as he sets aside tome after tome; which is how he found himself attempting to sink further into a couch. It’s a miracle that no one seems to question why she insists on bringing so many things into the Crystal Tower. “Not yet,” he mutters as a creeping warmth starts to spread across his cheeks.

He expected to be left alone. What he didn’t expect is the iron grip on his hood. She easily lifts him off by the collar of his robes, carrying and dropping him into a nest of pillows. A protest dies on his tongue the moment he feels her presence move to lay beside him. Heart racing, he clams up with his hands holding onto the book like a shield. His inspiration, his hero, his world was leaning over him. Then her scent hits him. 

His mind relishes in it. He can’t quite make out what it is, yet it’s so distinctly her. He attempts to memorize the scent like a man enjoying his last meal. He only becomes aware of what he was doing after she settled comfortably beside him among the pillows. Any attempts made to get up were instantly countered.

“Shh,” she hushes, pulling him towards her chest, tucking him right under her chin. He lets out something between a choke and laugh as he finds himself face-first into her chest. His ears lightly flicker at the sound of her heartbeat. The Exarch wraps a hand around her waist to grasp the back of her shirt, the other clutching the robe over his chest.

_ Thu-thump. Thu-thump. Thu-thump. _

“Does this feel alright?” He could feel her hand combing through his hair and massaging his scalp. G’raha flicks his ears at her light whispers, nodding his head before taking one deep breath after another in an attempt to calm his rapid heart. The Seeker tilts his head up, brushing his lips against her chin in a shaky kiss. His heart fluttering even harder as she returns it. The warrior responds instantly, her tongue teasing between his lips. The back of her free hand brushes against his face and travels lower between them and every movement sends his spine tingling. 

He presses closer into her, slipping a leg between hers as his hand slips underneath her light shirt. The Exarch could feel the heat building under his robes, from kissing to touching. It’s almost too much, almost too easy to completely lose himself to her touches. With a gentle nudge and a kind hand, he finds himself on his back and his head starts to spin from the taste of her lips. She pulls away to press kisses down his neck, muttering his name as if it’s all she knows. Her other hand rests between his crotch and stomach. He falls still as her lips graze his collarbone. 

“Someone seems happy to see me.” A shot of embarrassment fills him as her hands roll the end of his robes to pool around his waist to reveal the tent forming in his underclothes. The sudden brush of cool air sends his entire body shivering.

_ Had it been so long that just kissing and touching her is enough? _

G’raha helps her slip off his undergarments, only for his nerves to escape him as soon as she lays her eyes on his bare erection. Her name came out as plead from his lips as she gives his cock an experimental stroke. She set a steady pace; the warmth and excitement completely engulfing his being, sweat forming from his neck to his back, robes sticking to his body like a second skin. He feels himself become more flustered once he catches the look in her eyes. 

_ Hungry. _

All his worries and thoughts are washed away with the constant waves of pleasure. 

Pressing both legs firmly against his propped knee, she rode his leg desperately. His eyes were drawn away from her hand to watch her hips grinding against him. A feeling sparks in his chest at the sight of her half lost in pleasure, panting above him. G’raha lets out a deep moan of her name at the sight. 

His tail beats against the pillows at a tempo that matches his racing heart. His bare leg twitches between hers, brushing against her clothed entrance with his knee. Sounds that he never thought he could make spill forth as the warrior works to reduce him into a mess, fingers working the length of his shaft, thumb brushing over the sensitive head to smear pre-cum around. He’s losing himself a little more with every movement, and she was dragging him to the very edge.

_ Knock knock. _

Eyes shoot to the closed door at the sudden sound. All the cold air hits him and throws whatever feelings he had out the window. He sucks in a deep breath in an attempt to even his voice. Maybe if they ignore it long enough, whoever they are will go away. 

_ Knock knock.  _

“Exarch?” It was Lyna. He certainly can’t ignore her now, not when she knows he’s in there. 

“Yes? Is something wrong?” He moves to get out of the compromising state, but a sharp buck of her hips causes him to stop. The warrior has him trapped between her legs, one hand still on his red, throbbing cock as she raises a finger up to her lips, signaling her intents. As if out of thin air, she produced a small vial in her hand and smiles down at him with a mischievous glint in her eye.

“No, but you have been in there for a while.” Lyna’s muffled voice calls out as the warrior pours the contents onto his head, stroking to spread the oil. A shiver runs from his neck to his tail at the cold sensation that muddles his thoughts. 

“I-I’m fine, I believe that I found the bo-OK that might contain the answer.” G’raha prays that Lyna can’t hear the stutter in his voice through the door. “I just need to confirm my theory.” His hands grasp her hips as her free hand pulls aside her smallclothes to tease his head into her entrance. The smile on her face wavers as she takes him in, slowly easing herself down until he was completely sheathed inside her. A feeling of pure contentment fills him at the sight of her flustered face 

“That’s a poor excuse, what would the Warrior of Darkness think if she knew that you were hiding away again?” Not scold him that’s for sure. She rolled her hips against his and G’raha barely restrained the growl at the back of his throat. He curses under his breath and with dazed eyes as she starts to move. She raises back up, slowly and far enough that just the tip was in, and slams her hips into his again. Digging his nails into her hips, he thrust his hips up to meet her.

Gripping her hips, he pulls himself off the pillows to plant a sloppy kiss onto her lips. Her arms grasp his shoulders to steady herself at the sudden shift and he finds himself feeling every sound coming from her. His thrusts become more frantic and greedy as he chases his release. The knocking on the door echoes again yet he refuses to let up. His ears and tail flick back and forth, practically vibrating as he pounds into her as hard as he could. The thought of someone catching them being so intimate, in such a compromising position, has liquid fire pumping through his veins. 

“Exarch?” 

It became too much to bear. He felt her body arch and shudder in his arms, her pussy tightening around his cock, and their muffled moans send him into a maze of bliss. With no strength left to keep himself upright, G’raha falls back with her still in his arms into a pile of tangled limbs. Silence quickly fills the air, with only their panting to accompany it. He gathers what strength he has to pull out and allow for both of them to settle comfortably next to each other among the pillows. Sated and sleepy, he reaches out to intertwine their fingers. 

“I-I’m coming, just give me a moment to… stretch out these old joints.” With the final comment, he cuddles his lover before falling into a pleasant nap with a soothing rumbling in his chest and the steady beating in hers. Trying to explain why they are leaving the Ocular together is going to have to happen later, but for now, he’ll be content with having her in his arms.


End file.
